Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${7,\ 13,\ 31,\ 49,\ 83}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 7, 13, 31, and 83 each have only two factors. The factors of 49 are 1, 7, and 49. Thus, 49 is the composite number.